


Everybody's Doing It!

by happyevraftr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, First Kisses, Isaac being adorable as usual, Leather Jackets, M/M, being a BAMF, oblivious!boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for TW Comment Ficathon <a href="http://christhemsworth.livejournal.com/614.html?thread=614#t614">prompt:</a></p>
<p>scott/isaac, isaac takes scott out shopping to buy the required black leather jackets to be a Real Werewolf™ </p>
<p>set sometime after the end of Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Doing It!

"You're kidding right?” Scott asks incredulously, peering at Isaac over the rack of leather jackets. The department store he’s been dragged into smells overwhelmingly like cheap perfume and an unpleasant mixture of people’s scents. The lighting is weird too, set just right so people think they look better than they do in the store mirrors. It’s all annoying and too much on his sensitive senses.

Isaac grins at him and lifts one of the coats up. “I think this one will fit.” He steps around the display and shoves it towards Scott.

Scott lifts his hands up and takes a step back, shaking his head. “Hell no. There’s no way I’m wearing one of those.”

Isaac clucks his tongue and smiles mischievously. “But Scott, if you’re going to be in the Super Secret Werewolf Club you have to wear the uniform!”

“Absolutely not.” Scott deadpans.

They stare each other down for a good second before Isaac’s face softens and he looks up at Scott from under his lashes. “Please. For me?” The adorable puppy dog face really shouldn’t work, but Isaac does it so well and he can feel his resolve faltering.

“You know I don’t like being in Derek’s pack. Why would I want to wear something that constantly reminds me of that,” he whines. The truth of it all, is that he only stays in Derek’s pack because Isaac is there. They’re friends now, good friends, and he doesn’t want to force Isaac to choose a side or feel like his loyalty is split. It wouldn’t be fair.

“But you **_are_** part of the pack, and right now you’re screwing up the awesome mojo when we go out together. At least try it on,” Isaac practically begs.

“The only way I would put something that tacky on is if I got something out of it. Like sex or a new car or something awesome- which isn’t going to happen, so no. Just no.” Scott says, trying to stay strong.

“Well, you never know- one of those things could happen.” Isaac says and then winks. He _winks_. At Scott. A blush creeps up his cheek at the implied meaning and his stomach churns in nerves as he sees the matching red staining Isaac’s cheeks, like he couldn’t believe he’d done that.

Scott clears his throat then takes a deep breath, feeling the air crackle with tension. When he can speak again, he talks slow; making sure there’s no misunderstanding. “So what you’re saying, is if I put the stupid membership jacket on, we’ll finally get to have sex later?” He includes the finally because he’s been feeling this tingly little something for a long time and he honestly had no idea Isaac felt that way at all.

“Um, yeah. I guess that’s what I’m saying?” Isaac says with a sheepish smile, blush still coloring his cheeks. He looks unsure and adorable, and Scott wants to kiss him. 

He snatches the jacket out of Isaac’s hands and stalks over to the checkout counter. Not another word is spoken as he dishes out way too much of his hard earned money for a stupid coat that symbolizes his part in something he doesn’t even want to be involved in.

He wouldn’t have even considered it if not for Isaac. Sometimes he wonders what he wouldn’t do for the guy; it isn’t much. Once they’re in the parking lot he tears off the tags and slides his arms into the sleeves. The leather feels too tight and uncomfortable, but the hot look Isaac gives him silences the complaint on his lips.

The car ride back to the Hale house seems to take forever, palpable energy building between them and taking the place of conversation. Trees whip by and Scott barely registers the drive, letting his senses guide him while the rest of him focuses on the things to come.

No sooner than they pull up in the driveway and Erica is bounding down the newly built steps, golden hair bouncing wildly as she gives him a shit-eating grin. “It’s about time you looked like one of the cool crowd!”

Scott rolls his eyes and shrugs as he walks past her.

“You owe me twenty bucks.” He hears Isaac say behind him.

“Do I want to know what he had to do to get you into that?” Erica asks, knowing full well he can hear them.

“Hasn’t done anything yet, but you might want to leave for a while,” Scott answers with a smirk that quickly turns into a full on laugh at how Erica’s jaw drops open.

She looks between the two of them several times before she smiles genuinely and says, “About time. I didn’t think you two would ever figure it out. You’re almost as bad as Derek and Stiles. Oblivious boys.” She shakes her head and walks out of the house and off into the woods. A couple seconds later they hear a “Have fun!” from the trees.

As soon as the voice fades away Isaac presses him back into the wall and kisses him forcefully, tongue licking around the edges of his lips.

“Mmmm,” Scott moans into his mouth, enjoying the flavor he finds as he lets their tongues brush together. They should have done this ages ago. Anticipation builds low in his stomach until he’s going to explode like a shaken soda can. It’s unbearable and wonderful, and he wants to laugh at how amazing it is to have this feeling back after months of heartache.

Strong hands run over his shoulders and down over the lapels of his jacket, tugging at the material. “This looks really good on you by the way,” Isaac says in-between kisses, nibbling at his lips after every word.

“It better,” he answers back, still feeling like a sellout for buying it.

“Come on, I think I owe you a little something.” Isaac says seductively, taking his hand and leading them upstairs.

In the end he decides buying the jacket was actually the best decision he’s ever made. The sex that night was awesome, and so were the several, _several_ , times after that.


End file.
